Du gateau !
by kaidoh20
Summary: Quand Fudomine prépare l'anniversaire de leur Capitaine.Ishida x Sakurai Petite mais toute petite histoire sur des fonds de gateau au chocolat


Titre : Du gâteau !

Disclamer : On les oublie toujours eux !! Mais moi j'y pense !!

Sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage !!

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Battre les blancs en neige et les incorporer… »

Le jeune homme relut pour la troisième fois les instructions. Son regard allait et venait entre le saladier contenant les blancs d'œufs et le batteur qu'il tenait dans la main.

-Tu t'en sors ??

-Heu … Je dois les battre en neige, c'est ça ??

Sakurai leva les yeux au plafond.

-Oui !

-Ah, ok, répondit Ishida pas du tout convaincu.

-Donne, je te montre. Mais après tu te débrouilles ! Je dois finir de faire l'autre mélange.

Ishida fit un 'Oui' de la tête. Son partenaire de double alluma le batteur et lui expliqua la marche à suivre.

-Fais en sorte que ça ne retombe pas.

-Retombe ? Demanda le plus grand perplexe.

-Fais juste comme je t'ai montré.

Sakurai soupira. Ishida manquait vraiment de confiance en lui en dehors d'un terrain de tennis ! Il lui faisait un peu penser à Kawamura des Seigaku.

Le jeune homme se secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit et retourna à sa tache : mélanger jaune d'œuf et sucre.

Dans le salon des Tachibana, Ann et les autres membres de l'équipe s'activaient à installer les décorations pour l'anniversaire du Capitaine.

Ishida finit par apprivoiser le batteur électrique et réussit à monter les blancs en neige. De son côté, Sakurai avait aussi terminé.

-Bien, maintenant on mélange petit à petit les blancs au reste.

Le plus grand acquiesça de nouveau. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour autant.

Sakurai lui planta le saladier contenant les blancs d'œufs dans ses mains.

-Tiens-moi ça, s'il te plait.

-Oui.

Il incorpora cuillère par cuillère les blancs au mélange et mit le tout dans le plat à gâteau.

Quand il referma le four, il pianota sur deux trois boutons et eut un sourire satisfait.

-Bien ! On verra dans 30 minutes ce que ça donne.

Ishida commença à débarrasser la table et mettre les saladiers dans l'évier pour les laver.

Mais Sakurai lui arracha des mains le saladier qui avait servit au dernier mélange.

Ishida leva un sourcil.

-T'as jamais fait de gâteau de ta vie ou quoi ?!! C'est le meilleur moment là !!

Il lui fit un grand sourire et racla une petite cuillère dans le saladier.

-Tiens, goûte.

Ishida ouvrit la bouche et la referma sur la cuillère. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était bon.

Ils abandonnèrent rapidement les petites cuillères pour y aller avec les doigts.

Ils se regardaient en souriant. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se mettre de la pâte sur le visage.

-Baisse toi, fit Sakurai à son partenaire.

Il s'exécuta et le plus petit ôta de son doigt le chocolat qu'il avait sur la joue.

Ishida porta l'index de son ami à sa bouche. Sentant la langue de son équipier lui caresser le doigt, Sakurai se mit à rougir.

Le plus grand lui adressa un sourire et rapprocha son visage de celui de son partenaire de double.

-Tu as du chocolat juste ici…

Il posa ses lèvres au coin de celles de son ami et sa langue ôta la goutte de chocolat. Puis il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent complètement en contact avec celles de Sakurai. Bien qu'un peu surpris par le geste de son ami, Sakurai ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il répondit à son baiser mais l'arrivée de Ann dans la cuisine les poussa à se séparer.

-Mais… qu'est ce que vous faîtes !?!

-Heu...Ano…euh, commença à bafouiller Ishida.

-On attend que le gâteau finisse de cuire, répondit Sakurai sur le ton d'un enfant qui venait de se faire surprendre à faire une bêtise.

-Ah…Ok..

Elle sortit en souriant après avoir adressé un clin d'œil aux joueurs.

Ishida ne bougeait plus. Lui qui était si timide, se faire prendre ainsi par la sœur de son capitaine était pire que perdre l'usage de son bras droit !

-Ishida ??

-…

-Ishida ??

-Sumimasen !!

-Hein ??

Pourquoi il s'excusait cet imbécile ? Sakurai lui donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne et il s'excusa de nouveau.

-Mais arrête de t'excuser !!

-Gomen !!

-Ishida !!

-Gom..pft..

La main de Sakurai l'empêchait de parler. Le plus petit secoua la tête de droite à gauche et soupira.

-Dans 10 jours, c'est l'anniversaire à Kamio.

-...

-On remet ça ? demanda Sakurai avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il commençait à laver les plats.

Ishida se plaça derrière lui, l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Pourquoi attendre 10 jours ?

Fin


End file.
